


The Art Of Love

by MelindaGhost



Series: 15 minute Prompts [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Art teacher Harry, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Severus is a surprisingly good artist, mentions of Albus Dumbeldore being like Snape's adoptive father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaGhost/pseuds/MelindaGhost
Summary: When Albus forces Severus to try out some new hobbies and signs him up for different classes, Severus' only reason to stick with the art is that he likes it. It's definitely not because his teacher is extremely hot and the only person he doesn't seem to mind the company of. Definitely not...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: 15 minute Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/730566
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	The Art Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I had a month long challenge of coming up with prompts. This was one of mine:
> 
> 17th July: A is an art teacher. B is someone who yet needs to find the right hobby for them. So B signs up for a lot of different classes, but ends up liking art the most. Definitely not because they think A is extremely lovely and they get on very well.

Severus sighed. He knew that Albus meant well when he signed him up for all these different activities, but that didn't mean that he could not be annoyed at the old man. Albus had basically acted as his adoptive father ever since they had met all those years ago and he had helped Severus out of extremely shitty situations way too many times. That was the only reason he had agreed to go to all of the activities at least once to try them out and it was the only reason he had stuck with this Monday afternoon art class. 

At least that's what Severus liked to tell himself. In truth, he actually enjoyed drawing and painting quite a lot and, if he might say so himself, was actually not all that bad for a total beginner. That, truly, were all of the reasons for his continued attendance, Severus told himself again and again. Refusing to acknowledge that maybe the man who acted as their teacher might have anything to do with it. 

Right when he had first entered the room and smiled at all of them, introducing himself as Harry, Severus had felt a pull towards him. It had been strange, not because the man wasn't attractive, but because he was so used to being bored by everyone around him, that it felt incredibly weird to suddenly be interested in someone. 

It had only gotten worse as time had moved on and instead of making Harry despise him, as Severus had expected he would, he made him laugh. He had never met anyone, aside from Albus, who had enjoyed his sense of humour. It was too dark for most people and Harry especially should have been appalled by it. He was such a bubbly person, always smiling and being friendly to everyone, yet here he was snorting over a sarcastic remark Severus had made about another person's artwork. 

Severus sighed again. 

“What's got you all huffing and puffing today?“ Severus had been so deep in his thoughts, definitely not admiring Harry, that he hadn't even realised the man had moved up behind him, an was now looking at his still blank canvas. The question was asked in a teasing way, but when Severus didn't answer Harry's tone got more serious and Severus felt a hand come up on his shoulder. “Often when something is bothering me, I try and turn it into a piece of art. Maybe you should give it a try.“ With that Harry squeezed his shoulder and went on to the next person. 

And Severus took the advice. He grabbed his pencil and began to sketch. He started with the face shape, then added features. Eyes that shone so bright that you wanted to stare into them until you forgot who you were. A nose that was masculine and delicate at the same time and lips that he had imagined kissing until they were swollen and so wet that they would glisten in the sunlight. When the two hours were over he still wasn't finished, but neither were his thoughts. 

Normally, he would have taken whatever he started in class with him, but today he felt that maybe it would be better left where it was.

Harry had not bothered him again, only watching Severus from afar. He didn't want to give him the impression that he was prying into his personal life, even though he was incredibly curious about what could have Severus in such a thoughtful state. When class was over, he began to put back all the easels and supplies that the school had provided them and when he arrived at Severus' usual spot, he saw that the piece he had been working on was still there.

Figuring that he had to look at it to put it somewhere safe, Harry stepped forward and took his first look at what it was that had capture Severus' attention so completely. A gasp escaped him when he saw his own face looking back at him. Then slowly his mouth formed itself into a smile and soon he was full on grinning. Who would have thought that the man he had been trying to ask out every single Monday, but never found the courage to, could actually be interested in him as well. “Next week.“ Harry promised himself. Next week he was going to ask Severs out on a date.


End file.
